Daelin Proudmoore
Daelin Proodmoore was a major antagonist in Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne. He was the King of Kul Tiras. Grand Admiral of the Alliance fleet during the Second War and before the Scourge invaded Lordaeron. After losing his eldest son Derek, Daelin developed a hatred for all orcs and doesn't believe that they would change although he spared a few of them in the Second War. After the Third War, he tries to annihilate the orcs both good and evil. History Daelin was a hero in the First War when he fought against the orcs with Anduin Lothar. During the Second War, he stands beside King Terenas Menethil and becomes one of the main leaders of the Alliance of Lordaeron. His daughter Jaina met Terenas's son Prince Arthas and they fell in love. When the Scourge invaded Lordaeron, Daelin discovered undeads and demons, and a few survivors. After the Third War was over, he sails towards Kalimdor to search for his daughter and the survivors from the Scourge's invasion of Lordaeron. Jaina manages to gain the respect of Thrall, the warchief of the new Horde and they both make a peace treaty. Daelin however was determined to destroy the orcs and their settlements. Daelin finds Jaina and was happy to see her alive. But he notices that she brought a half-orc half-ogre named Rexxar and other allies of the Horde with her. Ignoring his daughter's pleas, he orders his men to arrest them and takes control of Theramore to continue his genocidal campaign against the orcs. The Horde eventually manages to fend off Proudmoore's attacks and force him to retreat. But Thrall knows that the attacks will never stop as long as Proudmoore lives. Jaina, knowing that her father was blinded by hatred and caught in the past, gives the Horde advice on how to break her father's blockade. In return she asks for them to spare her forces, as they are only following orders. Thrall agrees and leads the Horde in an attack against Theramore. Thrall eventually confronts Proudmoore and tries to reason with him by stating the Horde is not the same one he had fought years ago. Refusing to believe it, Daelin continues to fight them only to be slain by Rexxar. With his death, the rest of the humans stand down and Jaina mourns her father's death and asks why he refused to listen. In spite of his demise, his actions permanently damaged alliance horde relationships, indirectly resulting in the rise of Garrosh Hellscream and the Destruction of Theramore. After Theramore's destruction, Jaina briefly came to believe her father was right and tried to kill the orcs, but stopped when Kalec and Thrall forced her to realize that she was acting exactly like Arthas and Garrosh. Navigation Category:Warcraft Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Genocidal Category:Related to Hero Category:Elderly Category:Monarchs Category:Military Category:Delusional Category:Leader Category:Tragic Category:Summoners Category:Video Game Villains Category:Liars Category:Parents Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Posthumous Category:Warlords Category:Hypocrites Category:Tyrants Category:Deceased Category:One-Man Army Category:Evil from the Past Category:Wrathful Category:Slaver Category:Totalitarians Category:Pirates Category:Gaolers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Oppressors Category:Master of Hero Category:Mentally Ill Category:Abusers Category:Homicidal Category:Paranoid Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Protective